


We'll Get Through This

by Tgaret990



Series: Let Me Be There For You [4]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Also the way they swerved us in the episode, And is still the best boyfriend, But Kota's not having it, Emojis?, I can't wait to see where they take this, I got chills man, Kenny feels like a failure, Kota wants to know where Kenny's head's at right now, Late Night Texting, M/M, Optimism, Reaction to BTE Episode 172: "The Cleaner", reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: It's two days before AEW goes live on TNT, and Kota wants to know where Kenny's at mentally. Kenny feels like he's letting everyone down and Kota assures him that he's not and that he has nowhere to go but up from here. Just some late night texting between our boys.





	We'll Get Through This

We’ll Get Through This 

A/N: So, they’re not bringing back the Cleaner. Interesting. It was a short BTE episode, but I feel like it hinted a lot at the future. The Bucks thinking The Elite needs to bring their edge back, asking for the Cleaner, trying to get their heads back in the game. It made sense to me that the Bucks lost to Private Party because, after the initial shock, I thought back on this, about them talking about needing to get their killer instinct back. I like where this is going. I just hope everyone’s still in one piece when it’s all said and done. But that’s regarding the next episode. Here, Kota ponders Kenny’s state of mind going into AEW’s debut on TNT.

  


_ So, no Cleaner? _ he texted Kenny. He was back in Japan after Fighting Spirit Unleashed, currently on his way back to his apartment in the back of a taxi. Kenny had thrown the glasses away. But then that dreaded new catchphrase again! I’m just getting started… Why did he feel like he was missing something? Kenny texted him back.

** _No. Those days are long gone. I’m looking to try something different this time around._ **

** ** _ Like what? _

**_Don’t know yet, but I’ve still got time to figure it out._** Kota thought about his next text. How would Kenny react to it? Did he really want to risk it? He typed it out anyway and hit send.

_ Is it because you’re just getting started? _ Kenny didn’t respond for a few minutes, and Kota worried that he’s said the wrong thing. But Kenny texted him back.

** _Yes… and no. The phrase kind of just came to me one day. When I was thinking about what I was going to do to Moxley when I finally got my hands on him. He thinks he’s brought out my dark side, that what he’s seen is what he’s going to get in our match. He doesn’t think I can get any darker, and I just thought, well I’m just getting started. It… Brings me to a dark place in my mind, I guess._ ** Kota sighed. He kind of figured as much.

_ So what should I expect on the show? _

** _Nothing crazy. I have a match with the Bucks to focus, after all. I need my head in the game._ **

_ But it won’t be. _ He knew how Kenny got. He knew how Kenny had been the last few weeks. Jon Moxley would be on his mind until the next time they got their hands on each other, and—Wait a minute. _ Isn’t he supposed to be there? Is he cleared? _

** _I don’t know. And, yeah, I know it won’t be easy, but I think I can focus enough to help The Elite win. I can at least do that._ ** Kota didn’t like that last statement.

_ Kenny… _

** _I feel like I’m letting them down, Kota. I just wish I could get my shit together._ **

_ A lot’s happened. They can’t expect you to ignore all of that. _

** _But I should be better than this. I should be able to shrug off the losses and move forward, even if I’m not happy about it._ **

** ** _ But you care. You care about the losses, and you wanted to start off strong and you haven’t. It’s okay to not be okay with that, but things will get better. _ He could imagine Kenny’s face, imagine the way he was hanging his head and asking himself why he wasn’t doing better. He wished he could be there for him right now. The day they’d spent together yesterday was wonderful, and he couldn’t forget it if he tried. The way he’d almost jumped into Kenny’s arms in the airport, or the way Kenny had kissed him like his life depended on it, how they’d just held each other after the show and everything felt _ right _ in the world…

** _I wish I saw things the way you do. You never lose hope._ **

_ Because I know you. You’ll get through this. _ We’ll _ get through this. _ He thought Kenny would appreciate the heart emoji he sent with. He received one right back with his response.

** _Yeah, you’re right. It’s only week one. Everything will be fine, and if it’s not, I’ve still got until November._ ** Kota gave a small smile. ** _Thanks, Ibu-tan._ **

_ I’m always here for you. _

** _I know._ ** Kota yawned as the taxi rolled to a stop. He was outside his apartment. ** _Get some rest, okay? I’ll call you after the show and tell you all about it._ ** Kota paid the driver and got his things, unlocking the front door and lugging everything to his room. He collapsed on the bed with a groan and another yawn. Sleep sounded great right about now, and he had his tag matches against EVIL to look forward to next week. He’d be of no use going into them running on no sleep.

_ I will. Goodnight. I love you! _

** _Love you too! Sweet dreams Ibu-tan._ ** There was an emoji blowing a kiss at the end of the text, and Kota could almost imagine Kenny blowing him a kiss halfway around the world at that very moment. Still smiling, he turned off his phone and stripped down to his boxers, sliding under the covers and settling in for the night. Kenny would be just fine.

  


Closing A/N: You say that now, Kota, but… You know… There’s a glass coffee table that gets smashed.


End file.
